Sick Day 1
by WintertheUnicorn
Summary: Little Robin gets sick and Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow have to take care of him. DaddyBats fluff! It's my first fanfic so cut me some slack! Rated K 'cause I'm as paranoid as Batman.


They were on patrol over Gotham city and it was raining; again. It had been raining for days and the weather channel said it would rain for many more. The Dynamic Duo was perched on a roof, watching the ground below. There wasn't much crime in Gotham this week. Just your average bank robberies and house burglaries. Batman wasn't sure why Robin was so tired. He's been getting three hours of sleep each night, he thought. He looked over at his young protégé. He was pale and his eyes drooped. He got up from his crouching position and looked over at the brooding bat.

"Ugh! Batman, there are no crimes going on! Can we go home now!" whined Robin.

"No. Crime never rests in Gotham. You should know that by now Robin." said Batman, who was still looking through his binoculars.

"Yeah but-" he fell down to his knees and held his head.

"Robin? Are you feeling okay?"

"Feeling...dizzy." with that Batman watched as his partner fell head first off the building.

* * *

Batman plunged himself towards him and caught him just in time. He fired his grappling hook and put his partner down on the roof. He had a meeting at the Watchtower and Alfred was in England so he had to take Robin with him.

* * *

When he arrived carrying his protégé, Wonder Woman and Hawk-woman immediately rushed over worrying about the little bird.

"What happened? Is he okay?" they both asked worriedly.

Batman pushed through the women. "He's just asleep. He has no injuries but I think he has the flu." Batman replied.

"Oh, the poor boy. Put him on the couch. That way we [the league] can keep an eye on him." Wonder Woman said. When the little bird felt bad, everyone was worried. Batman laid him on the couch and Hawk-woman brought him a pillow and a blanket. She placed a hand on his his head and recoiled. "He's burning up! What's his temperature?" the two women glared at the bat. He checked and his eyes widened. "102 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Should we really put a blanket on him then?" Batman nodded. "He has a fever. Even though he's burning up, he still feels cold. A cold pack wouldn't hurt though."

Wonder Woman came back with the pack and gently pressed it against his forehead. Batman looked at the clock then looked down at his partner. "I have a meeting to go to. Will either of you watch him?"

The two women sadly shook their heads. "We have a different meeting to attend. But we know some people that would be happy to watch over him."

A minute later Flash, Superman, and Green Arrow showed up. Robin had woken up and his eyes darted across the room. "Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" he felt the pack and took it off. "What's this? he shivered.

Flash zoomed over and took the compress from his hands and put it back on his head. "Calm down kid! You have a fever and we need to lower it."

"Well that answers two questions, what about the third? This isn't the manor, the bat-cave, or ." his eyes widened. "Am I at the watchtower?"

All three heroes nodded. Superman sped off and came back with some medicine and Robin took it hesitantly. When the medicine kicked in, Robin happily dozed off to sleep.

"Aww! He's so cute when he's sleeping. You know, in a completely platonic way."

Superman nodded while Green Arrow was deep in thought. Flash noticed.

"What's wrong GA?" he asked.

"Well, Dick's a healthy kid right?" the heroes nodded. "Then how'd he get sick?"

Flash sat next to the sleeping boy, stroking his ebony hair. "Bet ol' Bats took him on patrol ALL week."

Superman was furious with that man now. "It's been pouring non-stop in Gotham! Not everyone is freakishly immune like he is! He's a nine year old boy for crying out loud!" His hands were clenched in fists and his knuckles were starting to turn white. He unclenched them and his face lit up. "Ma had a special soup recipe when we were sick. I think I remember it." With that Green Arrow and Superman went to the kitchen. Flash sat down on a chair and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he woke to the sound of screaming.

"No, no! Don't jump! Mami, Tati, NO!"

Oh no. He's having **the** nightmare, Thought Flash.

"Robin, wake up! It's just a nightmare Dickie. C'mon wake up!"

He woke up quickly. He was covered in sweat and was shaking and sobbing.

"C'mere Dickie." The boy sobbed into Flash's chest gasping for air to speak. "Th-they fell." He looked up to the man he considered an uncle. "I-I saw th-their bodies Barry." Barry knew about the boy's nightmares. He held onto the boy for what seemed like forever when he finally spoke.

"I-I want Batman."

Barry didn't know what to say. "Um, Batman's in a meeting-"

Robin had curled up into a ball on the couch. "I want Bruce." he said softly.

Flash couldn't say no, so he rushed to the meeting room and asked for Batman. Batman stood up and gave him the Daddy Bats glare. Flash had to give all of his strength not to pee his pants.

The two walked into the living room and Batman was nearly knocked over by the boy wonder. Barry quietly walked out of the room. "I'll just leave you two alone." and with that he "flashed" out of the room.

Batman looked down at the crying boy. "I miss them. I miss them Daddy." The Dark Knight's heart melted and he found himself picking the boy up bridal style and hugging him affectionately. The anniversary was in two days. Robin pulled on the man's cape; shielding himself from the world.

Superman and Green Arrow of course chose this time to come in with the soup. They were covered in soup stains and were breathing heavily. "Here's... soup." They then saw the wonderful sight where the all famous Batman was cradling his son in his arms. Superman left the bowl on the coffee table and flew out of the room.

Batman looked down at his ward; no, his son and crooned "Are you feeling any better?" He heard a content "yeah" and found that he had fallen asleep. He went back to the meeting room and fixed his "Batman" voice. "We'll continue this another time." And with a whoosh of his cape, he zeta'ed back to the Batcave. He then changed from Batman to billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and took Robin upstairs. After tucking him in bed he turned to leave. He was about to exit the room when he heard Robin's soft voice.

"I love you daddy." he muttered sleepily.

He smiled. "I love you too Dickie."


End file.
